


αngєl

by LyricalUndertaleLover



Category: Book - Fandom, Fan-fiction - Fandom, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Angel- Feline/ Angel, Eden- Canine/ Demon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalUndertaleLover/pseuds/LyricalUndertaleLover
Summary: Angel was no ordinary cat. Left alone in the woods to be taken care of by a Clan of all different breeds of cats, she was raised to believe that she was one of them. Little did she know that she was a Human, not a cat. No one bothered to tell her, not even the Clan...***I do not hold credit for any of the pictures, links, or the idea of this book! This book is credited to my wonderful co-author, https://www.quotev.com/crystallineshadows. I only hold credit for the editing.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is a book purely from me and https://www.quotev.com/crystallineshadows. I hold no credit other than editing this book. We both hope that you'll check out this book on these two websites; Wattpad and Quotev. Thank you for time and consideration~  
> Enjoy!~

***The picture is Maple herself!***  
/Maple's P. O. V/  
Unknown Object  
It was a warm Saturday morning and I had to take a walk outside the Cat Clan to gather some supplies. The Clan was running out of important necessities, and it was my job to keep them in stock. I first grabbed a white rose, taking the thorns off as its wonderful aroma danced in my nose. It was full of nectar, indicating the bees hadn't come and taken the sweet scent away. I dipped it in freshly warm honey milk. Ginger, my younger sister had made the honey milk this morning. It was a perfect, quick snack I could take on the go for my walk if I ever got hungry. I then dropped the rose softly on a large banana leaf, tied the leaf together with a stick using twine, and held on to the stick with my tail, then set off to collect the needed supplies. I ran up a tree and pulled a vine. A few moments later, a large crate made out of mud bricks arrived at the top of the tree. Within it were a few more crates made of the same material that were tied together. I then jumped inside, letting go of the vine and cascaded down over the stone wall that the Clan built many years ago. Jumping out of the crate and placing the small crates on my back, I arrived outside of the Clan. I walked through the woods, searching for supplies when I saw something in the bushes. I ran towards it to see a new born child; the Human baby seemed to be a girl. I only knew that she was Human, since a few years ago the Clan had encountered Humans; they were trying to destroy our village, and killed my parents. I was only a kitten back then, but even then I fought back. I gazed at the child warmly; she smiled as I hovered over her head, warming my heart. Looking around, I could see that there was no kitten around. She seemed she was just left here. I couldn't just let her stay here as she could die of starvation, so I took the banana leaf, tore it open, and took out the honey milk covered rose out. The child started to cry, but before she could cry longer and attract other animals, I placed the rose in her mouth. She started to suck on it and fell asleep. I silently applauded myself for achieving to keep her quiet and I struggled to put her on my back. Although the added on weight was heavy, I didn't mind since I was used to carrying heavy supplies, such as rocks and pounds of grass. I carried the sleeping child who still had the rose in her mouth slowly back to the large crate I came in, then surprisingly succeeded to jump back into the crate without her falling off my back. I was going to take her to the Clan, but I had to be ready for their reaction when they see I brought a Human into the village instead of the supplies. Once I got to the village, I quietly snuck the child into my home, relieved that my sister Ginger wasn't home. I placed the Human baby on my bed and thought of a way to explain her being there. I then rememberd that I also needed to collect the supplies, with the child here or not. I hid the Human under a cover made of leaves and raced outside to finish my job.


	2. α humαn mєmвєr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maples sister, Ginger, finds the Human baby; will she be accepted, or discarded?

/Third person P. O. V /

Once Maple finished her job, she went home to return to the baby. She was thinking on how to contemplate on a reasonable explanation for the baby being inside the Clan. She knew that this predicament would go to the council, where Maple might be punished for breaking code #45. Code #45 stated to 'never bring any Human or animal into the Clan.' However, the newborn child was so innocent, so adorable and harmless, that maybe she could teach the child to be kind and not harm the other cats. Maybe she could be one of the cats. Before Maple could finish thinking up an excuse her sister, Maple saw Ginger home, coming in from work. Shocked by seeing the child, she slowly stepped back as she stuttered, "Sis?... What is that... thing?... is that a Human?!"  
Maple sighed, knowing that there was no possible way to escape than to tell the truth. "Yes... but she was left alone outside in the woods and I couldn't just let her stay out there! She would have starved to death, or been killed!" Ginger hadn't seen a real Human before. When the Humans struck the Clan, Ginger wasn't even old enough to crawl, open her eyes, or open her ears; Ginger was only a week old.  
"We must tell the council, even if you might get punished. It's better than having that Human here" Ginger stated. Ginger felt a bit sorrowful for Maple, since she knew her sister had a kind heart and loved children. Maple hung her head in defeat as she replied softly, "I know.... I just hope they don't hurt the baby.... but, can you help me take her there? It's tricky to hide a Human child, since we're both small cats. Plus, she might wake up, so I'll need someone to keep her quiet."  
Ginger smiled softly as she replied, "Of course."  
Ginger helped her sister hide the baby in a twine basket. Once the baby was concealed, Maple and Ginger set out to see the council. They passed by many cat families who were curious to what was in the basket the sisters carried on their backs. Finally arriving at a large rock building, the sisters went inside to talk to the council. Once inside, Ginger and Maple saw six cats. In the council, there was a jaguar, a cheetah, a lion, a tiger, a sphinx, and a Persian cat; each of the council members were in charge of different things.  
The cheetah of the council said in a feminine, but firm voice, "State your business here." Maple hesitantly said in a small tone, "Ms., we came to see if... if we could have permission to raise a child."  
Raising an eyebrow, the Persian cat of the council replied, "Of course you can take care of a child Maple. Why would you ask such a silly question?"  
Maple fidgeted in anxiety. "Well... you see-" Maple wasn't able to finish her sentence, because the baby had woken up and started crying.  
In surprise and frustration, the jaguar questioned Maple with a puzzled look. "What was that?"  
"That's what I mean," Maple replied back. "The child is a Human." The room went into complete silence. The council was angered by the fact that Maple, one of the most noble cats in the Clan would break the law. Before the council could speak any further, Ginger revealed the child. Ginger used her nose to push it gently to the council. The Human baby, still without any article of clothing, squirmed and weeped softly in a soft, high pitched tone. Her eyes were closed, and her body was cradled together, as if in need of warmth. The baby reminded the council of a new born kitten, but with less hair than a sphinx cat. The Persian cat ordered a group discussion, leaving the sisters hoping for the best.   
The Persian whispered to the other council members, "What do you think we should do with the child?"   
The jaguar replied in a hushed tone, "It may be risky, but with some training... the baby might help the Clan."  
The tiger glanced towards the sisters and whispered, "What do we do about Maple? She did break code #45."  
The jaguar was silent for a moment before replying to the tigers remark, "I'm sure she meant well... I don't like the thought of punishing her too harshly. After all, the Human is only a baby."  
The sphinx said in a firm, but soft voice, "I agree, but I don't think it is wise to keep a Human child in the Clan."  
The Persian argued back in a whispered voice, "But the baby is completely harmless! Like Jaguar said, with enough training, the Human may become a wonderful addition to the Clan!"  
The cheetah replied softly, "But what about the Clan? The baby doesn't even look like any breed of cat. If the Clan knows that it is a Human child they are allowing to live in the Clan, there will be a rebellion, or even war!"  
The sphinx nodded and voiced her agreement, "Besides, if we do keep the baby, what do you think will happen when she finds out she is the only Human? She might go against the Clan!"  
The lion voiced in his opinion, "We don't have to tell the child she is a Human. We can just say that she is a cat, but of a new and different breed."  
The cheetah nodded thoughtfully and added, "We might as well keep the child. It may help us learn more about Humans, since we had to avoid them in the past for being dangerous and killing us of."  
The Persian stood just a little taller. "That means we are keeping the child. Is everyone agreeing on that?"  
The cheetah shrugged as he also put his paw up. "What other choice do we have?"  
The sphinx said in a harsh tone, "Kick the child out."  
The Persian glanced at the sphinx and sighed. "There is no need to be brutal, Sphinx."  
The sphinx shrugged. "It's only my job. I need to be brutal so others will listen to me."  
The lion nodded in understanding. "I still think the Human should stay."  
The Persian nodded. "So do I."  
The tiger nodded and raised her paw as she said in a firm voice, "I agree with keeping the child."  
The cheetah also raised her paw. "I do, too."  
The jaguar nodded with a smile and raised his paw. "So do I."  
Sphynx sighed and also raised her paw. "I guess I have no choice... let's keep the child."  
Once Maple and Ginger heard the news, they were over joyed. The council even let Maple go without any punishment. After this, the council ordered for the Clan to meet up at the heart of the village to welcome the child into the Clan. Once the Clan was set at the appointed location, a ceremony began. Every cat stood in shock over the event, but the child only smiled as she was raised up to the sky for the Clan to see. The baby's skin shined in the sunlight as she smiled; she looked like a perfect angel. After the ceremony was over, the council contemplated on giving the child a name. Maple came up to see the baby girl once more as she got an idea for the child's name, "Angel."  
The council stared at Maple. The lion asked her softly, "What did you say?"  
Maple smiled at the council as she repeated, "What if we name the child Angel?"  
The council smiled, except for Sphynx who never smiled. Sphynx did say softly to the child, "Angel is a perfect name for this Human child."


	3. σncє α clαn mєmвєr, αlwαчѕ α clαn mєmвєr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Angel has been accepted to the Clan, the Council now face a big problem...

/Third person P.O.V\  
Five years had passed since Angel's discovery and the whole Clan couldn't be happier. Ever since her adoption, she had been taught and learned to be a feline. She played with the kittens and cubs, learned how to eat and sleep like a cat, and soon, slightly looked like a cat. Every cat in the Clan became a part of Angel's family. Every female adult acted like a mother. Angel loved her life in the Clan and didn't want it any other way. The only thing was... Angel didn't know she was a Human.  
/Angel's P.O.V\  
I was finishing up licking the honey off of my paws. I had been helping Momma Ginger with her yummy honey milk, but I almost ate all the honey. I noticed something in the mirror, and I walked towards it slowly. When I got to the mirror, I took notice of my orange-brown body, my brown fur on the top of my head, my hind legs that were always weirdly longer than my front legs, my light blue eyes, and my weirdly, small cat ears. I always looked different than the other cats, but my mommies said that it's because 'I have a part in all of the other cat mommies, and since I was born in a meadow of lilies instead of my mommies stomach, I looked oddly different.' My brothers and sisters are very nice; they're fine with my looks, and my daddies are very overprotective of me. I love my family, even if I look weird... I just hope I can grow my tail soon. Just then, I heard my momma, Maple, come in from work. "Sweetheart," momma Maple said, "It's almost time for bed."  
I pouted, mumbling loud enough for her to hear, "But I don't want to..."  
"How about we watch the stars together until you get sleepy?" She replied with a smile.  
I smiled back at her, replying, "Okay!"  
We both went outside and stared at the stars. It was quiet with just me, momma Maple, and the stars twinkling above. I became sleepy, but a small voice in the back of my head kept chanting over and over, " 'Stay awake!... Stay awake!...' "  
I found myself closing my eyes, and being wrapped up in a blanket of darkness as I fell asleep.  
/Maple's P.O.V\  
Angel fell asleep after a few minutes. I myself was getting a bit tired, and Angel was now too big for me to carry on my own. I had to get us back inside. Just then, I saw Aleria who just came home from work.  
"Aleria, can you help me out with Angel?" I whispered, avoiding waking Angel up. Aleria looked up at me and smiled softly.  
"Of course." Aleria replied.  
Aleria gently grabbed a bit of Angel's loose skin and helped place her back in bed when we were in the house. "Thank you." I said with a smile.  
Aleria answered with a smile, "You're welcome." Aleria then walked out, and I went to sleep.  
/Back with The Council- Third Person P.O.V-\  
The Council had stayed up all night working, anxious of the fact that trouble had came across the village... and if they wanted to protect the Clan, they needed to act fast. Humans had yet again came near the Clan. With Angel around, it would be almost impossible to keep the Humans from taking her away from them. The six Clan members figured out a plan to discard the Humans before they came near the village, but they could only hope it would work...


	4. thíѕ mєαnѕ wαr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG QwQ

/Third person P.O.V\  
Early the next morning, trouble arose near the Village as the Council inspected. Lion lurked quietly into Maple and Ginger's home, wrapping Angel in a soft, bamboo cloth blanket. He then slowly made his way out of the home, holding the tie of the blanket in his mouth as he quietly took Angel into a secure, peaceful place at the far side of the Village. Meanwhile, the other council members called a Village meeting, explaining what would happen soon. The Clan were filled with both fear and anger, multiples of them screaming out what they should do. The Council members listened closely, giving orders to the cats to get ready for battle. Maple on the other hand, as well as many other female felines didn't want to fight; they wanted to keep Angel safe without so much destruction to their village. "Cats, I know your troubles. Trust me, I feel the same. However, most of you know how dangerous the Humans are. You must swiftly hide your kittens and cubs so they are safe. Ginger, you, Aleria, and Ambrose will take care of them. You all are too young to know exactly what's happening, since you all were only kits when this struck years before."

The Persian cat commanded. The Clan knew that no matter their opinions, they couldn't turn down orders, so they did as they were told. Many of the mothers gathered the children and rushed them to safety, while the fathers were gathering their weapons. The elder cats took watch over the other side of the village to see how long they had, and the Council prepared more orders to be carried out. Soon, as the morning sun rose into the sky welcoming the day, the Clan was ready for battle. The Council made their way in the front of the Army as the others followed behind... there was no way for the Humans to win that easily. Over the horizon, shadowing figures could be seen coming closer and closer until only a half a mile was between the cats and Humans. The battle was about to begin. 

/Aleria's P.O.V\  
Ginger, Ambrose, and I looked at all the kittens. I knew trouble was happening far outside the village, but I couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the children. They all were so cute, I just loved to watch them play. Soon, Angel woke up and Ginger gave her a white honey milk covered rose to suck on as Angel looked around. "Where are we?" Angel asked in confusion. 

"It's not really important..." Ginger said quietly. "Just don't go outside, okay?" 

Without any further questions, Angel nodded and sat down quietly, sucking on the rose. Soon, my nephew, Axel, came up to Angel, asking for a taste of the rose. I stepped up to him, telling him that it wasn't his rose, but before I finished my sentence, Angel put the rose gently into his mouth. 

"You can have it." She said, smiling as Axel did the same. I was surprised... honey milk roses were Angel's favorite, yet she gave the rose to Axel, who she had never spoken to before. She isn't as greedy as kittens can be at her age, as a matter of fact, she never really was greedy at all as far as I knew. I watched Angel play with other kittens, after a little while, one of the lion cubs tackled Angel harshly. I expected for Angel to get her revenge, any cub would. However, Angel only got off and pet the cub. She then continued playing. Almost an hour passed before the kits started complaining about hunger. Ginger climbed up a branch and started cooking meals for the kittens to eat. Ambrose lined them up and helped the kittens get their food calmly and orderly, and I made sure none of the trouble makers started any tiger-play. Angel didn't eat much, she never did even if it was a feast. She just gave the rest of her food to the others when she was full. Angel never ate much, I've also never seen her with a stomach ache. Actually, I never saw Angel do anything bad... Angel really was like a real pure, innocent angel. It's one of the reasons I never want to scar her with the cruelty outside.

/Back with the rest of the clan\  
The Humans grew closer to the scene, fury in their eyes as well as the Clan's. It wasn't long until the battle began, the first to jump in being the tigers. The fight lasted for hours without end, as what seemed like thousands of lives were taken, both a few cats, and a lot of Humans. Maple was one of the most brutal to fight, she wiped out almost twenty Humans on her own. However, when almost all the council members were injured, most of the Clan backed down to help them, leaving Maple to fight.

"I'll take her." The leader of the Human soldiers said, walking closer to the small main coon. "It'll be easy."

The Human grabbed his sword, but just before he could even scratch Maple, she leapt high into the air. She attacked the leader's face, scratching, scarring, pounding, biting, until the leader screamed loud to the the Heavens and was carried away by the soldiers. The Clan had won the battle, but the entire council's lives were almost wiped out.


	5. α nєw lєαdєr

(This chapter isn't finished, don't worry about it)

((Crystal here! The chapter is now finished~)) 

 

-Third person P. O. V-

After the war was over, the council was rushed to the hospital with severe injuries. Felines big and small surrounded the council's beds to come to their aid. Five of the council cats survived, but Sphynx died long in between the war. No cat could save her, and no cat was ready for her death. Later that day, Sphynx was buried by her favorite tree, while the other cats who died in the war were buried respectively in the cemetery. Cats all around were in despair over the tragedy, but tried their hardest to stay strong. Lion ran back to the kittens' hiding place, giving Aleria the signal to let the kittens come back to the main part of the village. Aleria only nodded, alarming the others about the orders. Maple, Aleria, Ginger, and Ambrose gathered the kittens and took them back home. All the kittens were happy to see their parents again... well, most of them. The few cats that died had loving families; they sacrificed their lives to keep them safe. When the remaining family members gave their kits the news, tears were shed as well as angry outbursts. However, Angel was confused. Why were the kittens and cubs so sad? What happened? Why were there fewer cats? Angel ran to Maple to ask her herself.

"What happened? " Angel asked. 

Maple sighed and replied, "Don't worry about it, sweetie... everything is fine now."

This didn't answer Angel's question, but she left it alone for the moment. Maple sent little Angel back inside their home. Angel watched quietly out the door, observing the vast amount of sadness among the Clan.

"It will be alright…" Angel whispered to the Clan, however no one heard her. Maple and Ginger soon came back home almost an hour later to prepare supper. 

"We're having you're favorite meal, Angel!" Ginger purred while smiling at an excited Angel. Maple smiled as well, adding, "Yup! Honey milk roses with a side of fruit doe and leaves~" Angel's expression was beaming with excitement. "YAY!" she exclaimed as she jumped up into the air before falling onto her bed face down, making everyone laugh.

"Supper will be ready soon, sweetie... you should get some rest, since it's been a long day." Ginger noted. It didn't take long before Angel dozed off as the sisters were cooking. Once the meal was finished cooking, Maple was about to make her way towards Angel to wake her up to eat, but suddenly, the Persian from the council came through the grass door. With Ginger still concentrating on setting the eating mats, which is where they usually ate their meals, Maple was the only one to speak with her. She signaled for Maple to follow her outside, and soon Maple was following the Persian into The Rock building. Once inside, Maple was surrounded by the five remaining council members; she knew this was an important matter to be discussed.

"Maple, I'm impressed with what you've done out there in the war." The Jaguar started. The Cheetah chimed in, "I agree. Even as a kitten, you were always so brave." 

"You already know how much of a noble cat you are in the Clan." The Persian said with the smallest grin. "And you should know by now that you're an excellent leader." The Tiger added.

"Thank you all for your kind words, but what is all of this for?" Maple was clearly confused as to what was happening as she asked. 

"As you already know, Sphinx has passed away..." The Jaguar began to explain. "Maple, ever since you were born, we knew you would make a fine member of the council!" The Cheetah nodded in agreement. 

"When you were born, you had five other brothers and sisters... all of them died only an hour after their birth for reasons still unknown 'til this day. Your parents, for the short time they spent with you, cared for you with all their heart. The day they died was when you joined in on the battle... it shocked them both. They died trying to protect you; the future council leader." 

"Woah, wait, what do you mean?!... I-I can't handle being in the council!" Maple testified. 

"Yes, you are. Don't you see that? The elders prepared you to carry the elements needed to be a new leader... You were born for this part!" The Tiger explained as he was coming closer to Maple. 

"But!-"

"No "but's", Maple... you can still help take care of Angel. Ginger will just take over for the majority of the time." 

"Now, you may go and tell Angel... but, tomorrow at seven a.m., be ready to prepare for your coronation." The Persian commanded as Maple ran off.


End file.
